Compromising Lex
by Frazi
Summary: Chlex Compromising situations 101. Clothes are optional. What's a girl to do?


**Compromising Lex**

_Friday, December 07, 2007_

_By Fatima Natasha_

I pride myself on being a smart, witty and not-so-beautiful but talented would-be reporter. So you can understand that my current speechless state had to be the cause of some dreadful event of catastrophic proportions.

In my usual intrepid reporter mode I had landed myself in bigger shit than any other woman known to man. Don't follow? As far as embarrassing situations go, I would rate this about nine hundred thousand something on a 10.

Let me clarify.

At that moment, when I finally opened my eyes after the half hour of absolute fear and horror of being kidnapped, I was met with clear sea blue eyes of one Mr. Lex Luthor.

Now I've had the unfortunate event of being around various accidents where this particular ladies man and resident playboy is concerned; it is my supreme belief that he is nothing but bad news. I've been chucked out of windows, poisoned and forced to suck face with people who shall not be mentioned when this man is around. Let me assure you, that all of those times I had been trying to interview him. Woe is me. I should have interviewed the local voodoo magic man and I would have been in less compromising situations.

While I was shivering with panic and other emotions that shall not be discussed as yet, the said man, with the heinous bad luck he carries around, is looking rather amused. There's no hint of panic or embarrassment or even discomfort on his stoic but otherwise flawlessly handsome face. Shiny bald head and all.

Why did the prospect of being kidnapped while in the company of Lex Luthor upset me, you ask? I'll tell you.

Because I'm sitting in said bad man's lap with my wrists and his bound behind me resting at the base of my spine while his loop through my rigid arms.

And we're both naked.

Yes please. Laugh at the joke that is me.

I'd also like to point out at this moment that while straddling a potentially dangerous naked man is distressing enough, I've been subjected to five minutes of a pornographic photo shoot that will most probably appear in the local news paper along with the short hand I had taken though my interview. I will unabashedly admit that the photos, although will be problematic, the asshole kidnappers still have taken my notepad!

"I will sue."

"You'll have to sue me Miss Sullivan, considering it was me they wanted and I don't think that would be possible unless we manage to get out of here."

I've been known to glare men into oblivion, but Lex Luthor did not just shrivel up and die under the heat of my green eyed gaze. Infinitely glad, that although most men squirm under the weight of said gaze, Lex Luthor stayed deathly still. It might also have something to do with the fact that if he so much as cleared his throat, he would be wearing me as his latest fashion statement.

Things were not looking good.

"Luthor, we need to get out of here."

"Sullivan, I completely agree."

With a painful swallow I willed myself to keep my eyes on his and make sure that his didn't travel anywhere else. And it didn't help that with my hands bound behind me, my legs wrapped around his torso I was displayed like a bad playboy bunny in heat. I didn't even want to imagine the colorful headlines in the paper tomorrow. "What the hell did you do to piss these people off anyway?"

"I forget."

"You're shamelessly bad Luthor."

"I'm regrettably misunderstood Sullivan."

Her glare darkened. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"You're panicking enough for the both of us it seems." Dutifully, and mirthfully his eyes kept dancing in front of me, the light of the cheap bulb above our little white table shinning on his hairless scalp. I so wished I could reach out and smack him.

"If you grin…"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Eyes narrowing, I wondered if I could trust him enough to not peek while I took a survey of the room. As if. "If I attempt to look away to examine our options for escape, I know you're going to ogle me."

"I'm no narcissist, but I believe if I do that same, so will you."

"Pfft! I have never wanted to see a naked Luthor in my life."

"Always a first time sweetheart," he smirked and that was the first mistake he made. As color rushed to my cheeks when I felt the soft rumble in his chest where my breasts were shamelessly pressed against him, my gaze snapped down without warning and caught sight of just how intimately we were pressed together.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh…"

"Miss Sullivan…"

"Shit! Oh my god!"

"Sullivan!"

"Hell! Oh hell. Oh fucking hell!"

"CHLOE! Look at me!"

It was the final demand of my name on his lips that tore my gaze away from the pornographic difference between his pale flesh against mine and it was infinitely more distressing to realize that I couldn't tell where he began and where I ended. This was worse than I had first anticipated. But for the moment, my breath had stopped clogging my windpipe and my eyes were not going to almost to roll out of their sockets because his eyes had caught mine and held them captive. Even with my distressed breathing, he managed to keep perfectly still under me but his eyes. Damn his eyes could talk. Almost as well as his mouth.

His mouth…hmmm.

Dammit Chloe! I mentally shook myself. Don't you dare look away from his eyes.

"It's okay. Calm down. Yes. Good. Breathe. Relax," he whispered slowly, his voice an odd combination of command and cajoling that only a Luthor could pull off. And by the time he was done whispering I was staring back at him, feeling very childish. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of this and I promise I'm going to burn every last photograph, film and newspaper, if it every gets that far. Okay? Do you remember I can do that?"

With a fearful little swallow that I would never ever admit to, I nodded slowly.

"Good girl. Now, we need to be very rational about finding a solution or this would become very hard."

"LEX!"

"Difficult!" He amended quickly. "Very difficult for the both of us. Are you still with me?"

And there it was again. The insane need to smack him. "Do I have a choice?"

His mouth quirked slightly. "It was figurative Miss Sullivan."

"You're not being very productive Mr. Luthor. As you can see. I'm calm. So hurry up and use that million dollar brain of yours and figure out a way to relieve us both…er…to free us both I mean."

Sea blue eyes sparked with laughter, but he thankfully continued to remain still. "Eloquently put. Okay. Let's weigh our options. Can you free your hands?"

"I don't know." Lip caught between my teeth, I experimentally tugged on my wrist only to echo the gasp he let out as my nipples chafed against his own.

We might as well have been ice figurines with the way we'd frozen. My wide eyes were trained on his forehead while he stared at my chin, with an indiscriminate twist of his mouth. "Ookay," he muttered before clearing his throat. "That's obviously a no."

"YOU THINK!?"

"Can we steer away from panic, you know where that leads."

"Anywhere's better than here Luthor!"

I could see his jaw harden with restraint. "Look, it is painfully obvious that we cannot keep from embarrassing ourselves further, I say we finish it and get it over with."

My head jerked down, eyes catching his in wild alarm. "Finish what!?"

An eyebrow arched. "The escape Chloe. Pay attention."

How did this man have the exceptional ability to make me feel exactly two inches high? Condescending bastard. "Okay, you're the Ivy League graduate; what do you suggest?"

"Could you say that with any more distaste?"

"Probably."

Allowing himself to display his intolerance for my continued lack of maturity on the subject, or so he told me later, he sighed. Heavily. And parts that shall not be named suddenly hitched up higher between my legs. If my screech caused the ringing in his ears, well that was just too bad. I had Lex parts pressing against me. I was allowed. And thankfully he had stopped breathing. Okay. Now only if he could keep that up a few hours until we were free, everything would be perfect.

"There certainly knew what they were doing when they tied us up."

"Holy crap Lex, don't move!"

"Um Chloe…I'm not."

"You are!"

"May I remind you Sullivan that you're not exactly a troll while I'm an otherwise healthy man and we seem to be in a rather precarious position? You should be flattered."

Scathing green eyes narrowed on his obvious but accurate judgment of our current situation. I also chose not to be affected by how he seemed to find me attractive and then carelessly claim that he would be just as attracted to any other woman. As if any other woman was stupid enough to be in a situation like this. The nerve of the rich asshole. "You will be FLATTENED if little Lexy doesn't calm the hell down!" I countered through gritted teeth. "Think of frogs. Think of the Kents doing it on the kitchen counter. Think of Principal Schneider shaving his shmackle with your razor…"

"Jesus Christ Chloe, stop before it shrivels into nothingness."

I snuck a look down and frowned critically. "Looks fine to me."

"Chloe!"

Clearing my throat, I lifted my gaze over an indiscriminate point over his left shoulder. "Nothing has shriveled much to my chagrin."

"Chloe for the love of all that is decent, can we focus?!"

Tipping my chin down, I blinked at his sudden outburst. It was so un-Luthor like. Lex always prided himself on his self control, and I really allowed myself a few moments to regret the rush of feminine pride. Damn it Sullivan. Now was not the time to gloat that you had this Metropolis' biggest business mogul cowering between my legs. Okay maybe so that was an exaggeration but there was a definite tick in his temple that spoke volumes on his self control.

And I would like to take this time and remind my audience that I have no interest in Lex and his bedroom bonanza theatrics that this hick town likes to gossip about. I don't give a rat's ass about how long his little Lexy is, but I certainly gave a damn if said appendage is pressing between the cleft of my ass and climbing!

"Okay," he let out slow, even breath, as if preparing himself for the worst. "I think I have an idea."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I believe you should be grateful I'm keeping your sensibilities in mind."

"Spare me the magnanimous charity, will ya? I know what you are?"

"Oh and what's that?"

Maybe I should have kept my big fat reporter like trap shut because suddenly his eyes had gone cold. Like ice. I cleared my throat. "Obviously stressed out like me. Can we please just stick to the plan?"

For a moment I thought he was going to refuse, and then the spark of humor returned to those oceanic eyes. My damned reporter brain was screaming. Sea of secrets.

Part of my obsession with taking his interview had a lot to do with the fact that there was very little anyone could know about this man. As close as he was to Clark Perfect Kent; there was a side of Lex Luthor no one seemed to get. And let it not be known that Chloe Sullivan gives up a good story. Lex Luther was the mother lode of all stories. But today Chloe Sullivan was more worried about becoming a story rather than writing one.

"Pay attention Miss Sullivan, I'm about to impart knowledge."

I had the decency to crack a smile while I rolled my eyes skyward. He was making an effort to keep me calm. As long as our verbal judo continued the prospect of having Luthor parts intimately joined with Chloe parts didn't make me want to gag. Almost. "I wait on bated breath Mr. Luthor."

"The only way I see out of this situation, seeing as how our hands are quire securely and rather uncomfortably tied behind you where neither of us can see…"

"Skip the rhetoric and get to the point!"

"Lift your ass and slide our hands out from under you."

"Okay, maybe all the blood flow has been directed towards your wriggly body parts because I can't understand how your two hundred some IQ has come up with that piece of crap."

"250 actually."

"Whatever. I'm not as bendy as I look."

A sigh. "You're grating on my patience."

"You've shot mine to hell!"

"Do you have a better idea Chloe?"

Somehow, I liked it better when I was Miss Sullivan. Because using my name meant he was very serious. No sparing moment here. Swallowing what was left of my pride (because come on, how much pride could I have left at this point?), I let out defeated sigh. "Fine. But only if you can try not to…to…" I couldn't even say the damn thing.

He cleared his throat. "I shall endeavor not to." He took in a slow deliberate breath as if he was about to face the firing squad. "Okay. First, I suggest you try and lift your torso. Carefully."

"Oh trust me; I don't want to be careless about little Lexy."

"Can you not call it that?"

"Oh, you have other names for it?" Take that Mr. Alexander 'I'm-laughing-my-arse-off' Luthor. Cheeky Chloe is a state of being.

If Sullivan glares can shrivel men, Luthor glares can just about freeze hell.

Okay maybe too cheeky. "Lift my torso. Right." Licking my suddenly dry lips, I tightened my fists for in a silent prayer of strength before carefully and slowly sliding one knee up from around his hip bone.

Skin slid against skin and all the blood seemed to pool under my skin, making me flush like a damned schoolgirl! And no, it had nothing to do with how perfectly smooth and warm this particular billionaire was.

"Chloe?"

"Hmmm?" I didn't dare look up.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" He seemed to be at the brink of breaking something. Possibly something attached to me.

Muffling a grunt, I ignored the flexing muscles in his biceps as my rather warm center pressed against his stomach. To hell with my insensibilities, I just want to get as far away from the deliciousness that was this man. Suddenly I could so understand why all the Lanas of Smallville went tripping over themselves to get to him.

But before I could embarrass myself further, if that was possible, my leg broke free. Yes! I grinned madly as I folded one leg carefully beside his which would certainly make pulling away a lot easier and then went deathly still.

There was a very warm breath on my left breast.

Oh. Crap.

Almost dreading the inevitable, I dragged my eyes down to see the appalling picture of Lex staring right at my jiggling breast. If he so much as licked his lips he would have tasted me. "Lex?"

He didn't move a muscle and if I hadn't felt the sudden hitch in his breath, I would have thought he'd passed out. "Lex, look at me." There was a noisy swallow and I felt my heart plummet in my stomach. There was a sudden flash of real hunger in that usually composed face and I realized he looked scared out of his mind. "Lex, it's okay," I spoke very carefully and very softly. "Just slowly lift your eyes. That's it." I offered him an encouraging smile when his traumatized gaze slowly drifted up to mine. I hoped to god that I had enough willpower to hold it steady while I maneuvered my torso away and folded my other leg under me as well. "You're doing great. We're going to be out of here in no time. I'm going to try anHOLYSHIT!"

My lovely voice of reason and confidence mutated into a harsh bark of a breath when I lifted my torso up an inch.

Yes ladies and gentleman. This is a new low. This was mistake…oh what were we up to now?...that would forever change my perspective on Lex and his bad karma!

Because as luck would have it, and with the prospect of jiggling breasts still bright in those sea green eyes, little Lexy seemed to follow my ascent until he found the Promised Land.

Any nuance of an excuse I could have made how this wasn't awkward and we were just two very professional people intent on freedom, had just been shot to hell. If he didn't do something very soon, he would be raped good and thoroughly.

I have a feeling he could almost palpably feel my nefarious intent and let it not be said that I have bad taste. Annoyingly perfect and scandalously immoral though Lex Luthor may be, he is one fine specimen of any healthy woman's wet dream.

Through gritted teeth, eyes darkening into a sinful indigo, he croaked. "Chloe, move."

"Huh!?" Albeit a lot let intelligent for said reporter woman, did your really expect me to come up with something intelligent? Come on people, even Chloe Sullivan has teenaged blood in her nineteen year old veins.

"Away, Chloe. Move away. Now." And there was real warning and dawning panic in those eyes which finally prompted me to fold both my legs beside his thighs and stand up on my knees.

There was a mutual burst of relieved breath; mine against the crown of his head, while his forehead calmly lay against my ribs.

It didn't matter that if he lifted his head a fraction of an inch, he'd smack right into my not so ample bosom or that his arms had tightened around me while we both stayed there, eyes closed and recovering form what almost happened. To think I'd find myself compromising Lex Luthor. The idea was so comical that I couldn't help the dry little laugh against his smooth scalp.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Miss Sullivan."

Smiling at the familiar tone of his voice and braver now that both of us had found our motor functions, I tried not to choke on my barb. "Someone has to. And considering our recent…er…brush with tragedy; I have a question."

"Don't you always?"

"This one seemed detrimental to our escape. What is it with men and breasts?"

There was a definite smile there against my stomach and a tell-tale shake of his shoulders. "I don't think I should explain the fine points…of my argument I mean, at this particular moment, do you Miss Sullivan?"

Said breasts jiggled as I tried to muffle my giggle. "That was lame Luthor. Even for you."

"I am never lame Sullivan. Now…do you plan to get your ass in gear?"

"My ass is in gear, no thanks to you." Drawing on the one emotion that didn't seem to clog my sinuses I carefully bowed my back. "At least close your damn eyes Luthor."

"I think it's a little late for modesty Sullivan. Been there, done that."

I nearly lost my footing at his cocky…um…no pun intended…joke. With a grunt of annoyance and frustration, I shifted my wrists lower, taking his with them as I went. "Hmph…a little help would be greatly appreciated."

"Hell Chloe, stop pulling!" His voice nearly muffled against my stomach, smothered even.

"Work with me here!"

"I'm trying woman!"

"Stop pushing!"

There was answering snort followed by a muffled curse. "If you could just lift you left butt cheek a little higher."

"My butt cheeks are rather attached to each other, last I checked."

"What did you eat for lunch Miss Sullivan?"

"A special main course of Luthor dodge ball, what else."

"I didn't dodge Chloe."

"Hmph, right. You really don't think that the meteor is a radioactive alien compound. You just like how it's shiny."

He had the decency to chuckle, considering how we'd become so…close this past hour. "I thought that was rather clever."

"Pfft." The snort was very unladylike as was the sharp breath and muffled shriek when I lost my footing and ended up sitting on our combined hands.

Two perfectly arched eyebrow shot up as I sat there stunned with his knuckles sitting snugly between my legs. And it didn't help that I had managed to maneuver one leg out from between my arms while one was still folded neatly in his lap. I probably pulled a hamstring, but we had more pressing mattering.

Oh will the mortification ever end? I wanted to crawl into the dirty concrete and die. If we lived through this, I vowed, I'd become a nun. Never again would the prospect of any man touching me ever keep me from reliving this moment.

Everything had come to a screeching halt. Of course it didn't help matters that Lex was sitting there relatively still, his wrists still attached to mine.

And then his damn thumb twitched.

Jerking like a live wire my eyes snapped down to his, wide and incredulous. Did he just cope a feel? And how the hell did he find that damned spot with such precision?

Only he wouldn't meet my wide-eyed gaze. Finally, with great effort, he cleared his throat. "Ah…Chloe?"

If I squeak, trust me this is not the time for anyone to be blaming me! "Yes?"

"You know what they say about Band-Aids?"

It was a titanic feat to keep my hips from bucking and allowing myself to rut on him like some wild monkey girl. "Faster the better?" I tried not to pant. And I promise there was no slobber on my mouth. It was sweat from the absolute tension of holding still.

"Precisely. So…"

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever bring this up…"

"Chloe, I wouldn't dare."

"Good." I gritted my teeth exactly like I did when pulling on Band-Aids. "Hold your breath."

His eyes slid shut, his Adam's-apple bobbing nervously and all feminine pride be damned, This time I didn't bother holding the wretched groan that tore through my mouth, my eyes squeezing shut as I lifted, pulled my leg free and wrenched our hands out from under me.

Free at last, I had thought that I'd be as far away from him as possible, but with all that arms length between us, I still sat there between his sprawled legs, our wrists hanging between us, our eyes fixed on each other. My breath rushed to catch up to my racing heart and I was momentarily appeased to see that my healthy opponent did not seem as calm as he usually was.

Because what had started out as an inconvenience of epic proportions had suddenly twisted and mutated into the unabashed monster of blunt desire. At least on my part. And the prospect of being in lust with Lex Luthor was more frightening than being exposed on the front page of every newspaper in every state.

I was Chloe Sullivan! I should have been above the baser need to touch this man. To wrap my arms around him and lick his shiny bald head. Oh god, I swallowed awkwardly. I was a very bad girl. I was beyond Luthor badness. I'd been tested only once and failed miserably. Poor Sisyphus has persevered but Chloe Sullivan had thrown in all the towels she owned!

There was no hope for me, but I tried to sound as prickly as I could. "Okay Mr. Luthor. Any more bright ideas?"

"To be honest Miss Sullivan, that wasn't one of my brightest."

"No shit. What do you suggest now, that we chew our way out of these ropes?"

The corners of his mouth twitched but he wisely kept his amusement and observations to himself. "As appetizing as you make that sound, I'm sure there's something here we can use to cut ourselves loose."

"Amen to that."

Almost with surgical precision we managed to separate our limbs without touching each other unnecessarily before both of us were standing. It took at least ten minutes of shuffling around inelegantly before we found a tiny metal shrapnel sticking out of one of the rickety chairs in the tiny room. Of course the problem of sore wrists was solved, but freed hands returned inhibitions. Turning away from him, I tried not to stare at the man while he paraded around unabashedly in his birthday suit. Why did god have to give me said inhibitions are the worst possible time?

"If I'm not mistaken, they should have a guard posted outside somewhere. We need to lure him here."

"I doubt the naked Indian rain dance will be much of an attraction."

An eyebrow arched. "Naked Indian rain dance?"

And my blush deepened ten-fold when I realized he could very well be imagining me doing it as his eyes flirted over me for a heart-stopping second. "Stop it."

His mouth quirked into a wicked line. "Stop what?"

"Imagining it." Crossing my arms, keeping my torso well hidden behind the dirty little cot, that was thankfully tall enough to hide me but not him, I glared as effectively as one could without having a stitch of cloth on me.

"I find it…er…difficult."

"Strive for it Mr. Luthor."

There was a predatory gleam in those beautiful eyes at my sharp retort and I wondered if maybe he got of on it. The whole verbal judo. Because that would be exactly what Lex Luthor was capable of.

THUMP!

The room fell silent, both our eyes riveted to the door as something bodily collided with it, followed by complete silence.

Like a deer caught in headlights, I watched with morbid fascination as the doorknob twisted slowly with a creak. My throat dry, the prospect of the kidnappers finding us loose, especially without the added incentive of not needing us anymore, I realized we were going to be caught. Or worse.

And I will shamelessly admit it, that in my totally girly moment, I jumped over the cot and hid behind the form of one impenetrable Alexander Luthor as the door slowly opened.

With both hands pressed against his shoulders, I noticed his muscles relax. He was relaxing in the face of danger? Frowning at his back, I slowly raised on tip toes to peek at the big burly man framed in the doorway. Complete with chauffeur cap and un-amused eyes. He had to be with the Luthors.

Lex, with his hands over his privates grinned toothily. "You're late Grayson."

"I apologize Master Luthor, but there was a guard posted in the hallway."

"Was he dressed?"

"I believe so."

"Perfect. Go strip him for me."

Only Lex Luthor would issue orders for stripping and be obeyed immediately. As it were, he got the bottom while I got the top and the trip to the car was eerily silent.

With the arrival of the police came reality and the obvious conclusion that after this was over, I'd never be able to show my face to this man ever again.

Standing like the Kull Conqueror, hands on his hips, unaffected by his shirtless state, Lex oversaw the entire capture of our kidnappers with stoic calm. From my seat in the back of his warm limousine I watched him nod and issue orders like a general as they cleaned up the few men who had been stupid enough to cross Lex Luthor. And I felt infinitely sad. But then I'd never had Lex Luthor to lose him. Something had definitely come undone in that dirty little room and I had a feeling it was me.

The tap on the window startled me enough to jump, hands involuntarily pulling the edge of the guard's borrowed shirt lower over my thighs. Outside, Lex waited patiently for the window to roll down while I fumbled with it like a blithering teenager. I couldn't trust my voice to speak and he thankfully didn't comment or ask me to. "Would you like to accompany me Miss Sullivan?"

Every inch of me wished he would take my first name. But it was back to barbs and business. "Why would I do that Mr. Luthor?"

His mouth morphed into the devil's smile. "We're going to burn the evidence."

Damn modesty and girly infatuations! I would have nearly climbed out of the window if he hadn't opened the door. And like the Xena Warrior Princess in flannel, I walked beside him for the much awaited satisfaction of playing with matches.

&&&&&&&

I'm a man of varying tastes. I've always gotten the best of everything but parental care. In fact for a twenty-six year old man, I've gotten more than my share. My father's empire. My families influence. My rightful inheritance. The Luthor millions.

And everything gets me the best kind of lay that any man can find. Anything from princesses and daughters of presidents to women who can grace the best kind of social affairs. But lately, ever since that damned kidnapping, everything's been bothersome. The women seem empty. The millions seem insignificant and my damned influence hasn't been able to buy me a single moment with her.

To think the most prominent and power man was reduced to playing dirty for a slip of a little girl.

My thumb twitched, the tick in my temple hitching up a notch when I remembered how hot she had been. How her head and jerked back, body arching. God, she was a beautiful girl.

But then she wasn't a little girl. In fact I had been painfully acquainted with just how mature she was. Most women would have been hysterical. Most women in her situation would have fainted and cried. But Chloe Sullivan had laughed and glared through the entire awkward ordeal. In fact, she'd matched me word for word, followed my lead and stood there beside me while he'd watched the warehouse burn. She'd laughed like the Valkyrie. Like the Amazon princess standing over her spoils of war. And I felt no shame in admitting that I'd stood besides her watching the way the flames reflected in her emerald eyes and golden hair.

Damn, I felt like a pedophile. She was Clark's friend. And no matter how much I hated the man's secrets. How I wished I could explain to Clark that all the world wasn't black and white. Good and bad. But I had a feeling that Chloe Sullivan had no misgivings where reality was concerned and where it was attractive on most women, on Chloe it was sad. It made me want to wrap my arms around her and remind her that there was good in this world.

A damned nuisance. I wanted to bring Clark down to earth and put Chloe on a damned cloud.

I was going soft in I young age. Won't father be proud?

"Mr. Luthor?"

Looking up from where I was frowning down at the last remaining evidence of my brief interlude with Chloe Sullivan, I met the eyes of my secretary. "Didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed?"

"I know you did sir, but the investigator has returned with the address you requested."

Eyebrow shooting up, I watched her with eerie silence for a moment. After a week of no news I was taken by surprise. "They found her?"

"In Metropolis."

My teeth ground together and I wanted to throw something. This was so damned perfect. Just like Chloe to be hiding in plain sight. Perfect. Hell with my sanity, if she didn't come and bother me soon, I would have to go to her. And Lex Luthor did not walk to his own funeral often. "Get her on the phone for me." My secretary nodded. "And don't tell her it's me or she'll hang up."

The blonde woman wrinkled her nose as if wondering who in their right mind would hang up on him. Lex forgave her. She wasn't familiar with the concept that was Chloe Sullivan.

&&&&&&&

"Chloe! Phone!"

Rising from where I was sprawled on Lois's couch, I rolled to my feet. "Who is it?"

"It's Lana."

Lana? I frowned. What the hell was Lana doing calling me? How the hell did she find me anyway? Of course all my questions could be easily answered if I just I picked up the extension in the living room. But Lana? Wincing at the prospect of all possible catastrophic circumstances, I gingerly picked up the extension. "Hello?"

"Is this the thanks I get for buying the Bugle and saving you from abject embarrassment Miss Sullivan?"

Oh. Crap.

"You bought the Bugle?"

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Are you implying Luthor that you went to great lengths to protect my virtue?"

"As, it seems, you went through great lengths to escape me?"

I had the decency to wince. There was a great disappointment in his voice that made me want to lie that I'd just had a great desire to visit my cousin. But the decent color hadn't left my skin yet so I snorted. "What did you expect Mr. Luthor?"

"A chance."

The knot tightened in my stomach. "For what exactly?"

"To make..." The pregnant pause was long enough to make me swallow nervously and I could almost see the triumphant smile on his face as he finished with, "it up to you."

There was probably a growl in my voice because I could have sworn he was chuckling under his breath. "Promise not to hold it against you. You can proceed with your life Luthor."

"You threatened to sue."

With a roll of my eyes I wondered for the hundredth time what his game was. "I would have sued you already if I knew I would win."

"If anyone can. It's you Miss Sullivan."

"You play dirty Luthor."

"You like it Sullivan."

Did mine ears deceive me? My mouth must have hit the floor. Was Lex Luthor flirting with me? "This verbal judo can't be because you missed me."

"Why not?"

Oh my god. What the hell was he doing? Did he know the havoc he was wreaking on my otherwise semi-normal life?

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"I believe it is in my best interest that I let you...interview me. And I won't even dodge."

Oh so that explained it. He wanted to redeem himself. How benevolent of him. The rat bastard. "When and where Luthor." He wanted to play? Fine I could play.

"Here and now Sullivan."

"Call it."

"Luthor corp. One hour."

"Done. Wear your body armor."

Like lamb to the slaughter.

And then I hung up and fell into the couch. What the hell had I done?

&&&&&&&

I grinned at the phone after she'd hung up unceremoniously. Damn this woman was fun. I hadn't had this much fun since I'd broken that bully Jake's nose in second grade for calling me a dead momma's boy.

I cancelled my appointments for the day and waited for the coming of the storm.

&&&&&&&

"Chloe, you cannot be serious!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You've driven all the way to that god forsaken architectural wonder, you can't give up now."

"There's no parking space?"

"Don't be lame Chlo."

"Don't be a nag Lo."

There was a sigh on the other end. I could tell she did not appreciate my lily-livered attempt at getting out of facing Lex Luthor. It was not like I was scared. I just didn't want to ruin my mood. Honest.

Okay so maybe I am lame. I had enough courage to inform Lois that I was going to interview Lex Luthor to my hearts content which would so land me an interview at the Bugle. And no, I don't give a rat's ass about the fact that Lex owns the damn paper because he owns almost all of metropolis anyway.

But somewhere between Twenty-second street and Broadway I'd become a mass of jumbled, high-strung nerves and had this insane urge to chew on my nails. And I'd like to remind you that I haven't done that since I was twelve and discovered I wanted to smooch boys. I was never in denial but the prospect of meeting him on his own ground was nerve wrecking! That and the realization that I wanted to smooch him now.

"Oh god Lois I think I'm going to be sick."

"God breathe already. It's just an interview."

"Oh as if anything with Lex is ever just anything."

"I doubt he's trying to get YOU into his sheets Chlo." And she sounded so exasperated by the idea. My lovely cousin can be brutally blunt sometimes. It makes you want to slap her around with a steel bat. Or maybe that's just me.

"Thanks Lois. Really. Oh shit. There's someone on the other line hold on."

"Chlo wai..."

Switching I resisted the urge to mutter unattractively and grunted. "What?"

"I'm assuming you're already in the building."

Lex Ratbastard Luthor. Oh how perfect his timing is. As usual. I'm not even surprised.

"You know it seems we'll have to reschedule. There's no parking in front of your building. It's really too bad."

He was eerily silent for a moment. "How long have you been out there?"

"Er...ten minutes?"

"Wait there."

"What? No. I'm fine."

"Well that's good to hear. Does that mean you've also come to your senses, jobs like these don't grow on trees, ya know."

I pulled away to stare at my phone. Maybe it was just playing tricks on me. Had I even spoken to the conniving playboy? "Lois?"

"Of course Lois! Who else would it be?"

Leaning forward I let my forehead rest against the steering wheel and groaned. I was going mad. I was going to go stark raving mad.

And I was sure that the madness had affected my motor functions because when the tap came on my window I jumped about a foot, dropping my cell phone somewhere between the seats. "Shit! Shit!" Fumbling and swallowing the heart lodged in my throat, I peered up at the man standing on the other side. He seemed to be fighting back a smile. Rolling the window down, I pasted on a bright smile. "I swear I'm not in a no parking zone. I'm just leaving anyway."

"No you're not Miss Sullivan."

"I'm not?" I frowned up at him.

"You're expected on the fortieth floor. You go on up and see Master Luthor, I'll park the car for you."

While Lois squawked somewhere in the background I stared up at the kind face of Grayson. Damn Luthor. He always did play dirty.

There was an escort from the parking to the elevator while Grayson parked my car. So escape was impossible. Dammit! I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being lead to my execution. Which really made no sense. Lex Luthor did not intimidate me. So why then were my knees like lumpy jell-o?

"Miss Chloe Sullivan?"

Startled out of my thoughts I gawked at the goddess watching me with a mixture of disdain and curiosity. Lois had been right besides being blunt. There was no way Lex was going to even look at me when he was surrounded by divine perfection. Suddenly, I wished I'd listened to Lois and opted for something more refined than my black skirt and lime yellow t-shirt and sneakers.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine." I don't know where I mustered the confidence to raise my chin, smile at her pleasantly before pointing to the egotistically large door that screamed 'Lex' in all its mahogany glory. "I'm assuming that's the lion's den?"

The woman seemed to stumble over her words before she stood even straighter than before. "Mister Luthor will see you now." Then she pivoted on her heel like an expert ballerina and led the way. I half expected her to dive up and do splits. I couldn't help mimic her tone. Mr. Luthor indeed. But before she could make the grand announcement or I could straighten my face the big bad doors to hell had sprung open without so much as a squeak and there stood the Lion; sans mane. "You're late."

"You're like Rupunzel! Do you know how long it took me to climb the tower?" Damn! I really need to remember to buy a safety for my mouth. It goes off without warning.

The goddess went into aghast seizures while the big bad man quirked an amused eyebrow. And let me tell you ladies and gentleman, amused Lex is so much more insulting than when he's condescending. It's makes one feel like a worm. A squished two day old dead worm at the bottom of his expensive Italian shoes.

"Hold my calls Anna this should take a while." And then to my absolute astonishment he caught my wrist and dragged me into the fires of hell as the gates slammed shut behind me.

Hell was all ebony and ivory. The office was scantily clad as were the women Lex associated with and just as tasteful. So you can imagine my intimidated swallow. This is what I meant about Lex's home ground. The damn office screamed things about him that he didn't reveal to anyone. There was confidence in the straight lines of his furniture. There was mystery and evasiveness in the black and cream colors of his upholstery. There was a definite air of authority in the annoyingly tidy desk where a solitary MacBook sat in all its black glory. The wide expansive window behind his leather swivel chair although allowed morning light to filter in, but it wouldn't touch anything.

The entire ambiance revealed a different part of the young business mogul that I didn't appreciate. It was irksome that I could see them. Because I was sure as hell that Lex would never proactively reveal anything about himself; anything his adversaries could use against him.

"Would you like coffee?"

Head snapping out of my reporter like analysis of workspace I found him standing beside his intercom. "Softening me up?"

His mouth twisted into a sheepish smile that just missed its intended mark. It was a tad too predatory for my taste. "For what exactly?"

Placing my bag beside the chair, I dropped into it as comfortably as I possibly could before proceeding to set up my little memo recorder and notepad. "I don't know Luthor. Today's your play."

He pressed the little red button, eyes following my careful preparation. "Alice? Two espressos please; brown sugar. No cream."

"Very well Mr. Luthor."

No. It did nothing to calm me down that he knew how I was taking my coffee these days. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my eyes up to his and held. I hoped my smile wasn't what was warranting Luthor's suspiciously narrowed eyes. "Alice huh? Rather territorial for your taste, no?" Oh dear god! My eyes immediately widened when I realized what I'd said. Sounding like a jealous ex-lover I had managed to demean myself from my intrepid and professional reporter status. To think he reduced me to this. I should have just gotten up and walked out right there. "I'm sorry; that was out of line."

Rounding the desk, he sat down on his throne and leaned back in his chair. One leg resting on his knee, one hand thoughtfully touching his chin he regarded me silently until I was squirming in my expensive leather seat. Narrowing my eyes on his venomously, I leaned forward for good measure. "Stop it. I know what you're doing."

"What; pray tell?"

"I thought we were beyond these power plays Luthor. I didn't come here to have a pissing contest with you."

The corner of his mouth hitched up. "Alice bothers you?"

"Just that she was scotch guarded at birth," I shot back evasively before slumping back in my chair. Dammit, this was bad. I was losing it too early in the game. With a sigh, I finally met his curious gaze. "I didn't like the way she looked down her nose at me. You're richer than she is, and you never look down your nose at me."

"That's because I know you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Still leaning back in his chair, he brought his hands together, fingers pressing against each other as he offered me an enigmatic smile. "I know you're exceptionally smart. I know you'd do almost anything for the people you care about. Which means you're loyal. You have ideals instead of idols and I know you think the world is a spoiled child that needs some serious discipline. You've dreamed of being a writer but you think you can never find the right words. You want to be a journalist because it makes you feel as if you're making a difference. I know you think I'm a complete waste of space considering that I'm the only villain like character in this little sitcom."

To say my mouth was hanging open through his entire tirade would be an understatement. I was like that carnival clown whose mouth was the door to the House of Laughs. "You're giving yourself way too much credit Luthor."

"I'm not the villain?" This time his smile was genuine. No wonder it looked twisted and alien on his usual stoic face.

"You're like the anti-hero." Grunting under my breath, I sat up straighter and picked up my sharpened pencil. "Can we remember who the reporter is here please? I ask the questions."

"Maybe we should wait until the coffee arrives," he suggested as his hands came to casually play along the armrests of his seat. My eyes involuntarily followed the soft, imaginary swirls he drew with long elegant fingers.

I had to clear my throat. "What do we do in the mean time?"

"Let me play reporter?"

His grin was so hopeful I couldn't help roll my eyes and chuckle. "You're being excessively obtuse Luthor. What's the deal?"

"I'm curious."

"About?"

"I never knew you would ever be intimidated by me Sullivan."

My smile seemed to seep out of my bones as I stared at him. What; was there a ticker running on my forehead that only he could see? "I'm not."

"Then why would you hide from me?"

Shaking my head at his obvious cornering move, I tapped my pencil's eraser on the empty notepad page. The coming of the storm. I had a feeling he was prepared. "You were there Luthor. Even I need a moment to…er…assimilate."

"And have you?"

I couldn't help glare at him. "I don't know what you're trying to rhino me into, but whatever it is, I think this farce of an interview is over." His rise from the chair was fluid with mine. Like he'd anticipated it.

"You're misunderstanding me Chloe."

"You're underestimating me Lex," I countered acidly. "Whatever heinous pleasure you're getting out of playing with me, I'm not stupid enough to stick around for it."

Perfect Alice chose that moment to walk into the room with a dainty little trolley. She'd wheeled it half way into the room before she noticed that we were both standing and that I looked like I was going to hit him. Two gladiators. Adversaries. Opposites.

Luthor didn't look way. I have to admit he was so much better equipped for a staring contest. For me, the prospect of staring into his eyes was like drowning. I was sure that the longer I looked the more of my soul would be promised to the devil.

"Stay for coffee." He didn't ask, which is so Lex, but his eyes had softened. He might not have said it but I know there was a please there.

"Hell with your coffee." I picked up my things, stuffed them in my big soft bag and walked out without so much as a backward glance. My heart was racing, my feet were fast and it was pure terror that propelled me into the elevator.

Collapsing against the glass walls, I wondered if he was following me. I wondered if he realized what he had done.

Because while he had been planning a takeover, Chloe Sullivan had been falling.

&&&&&&&

I'd miscalculating. In all my years and all the carefully orchestrated plans, I'd managed to fuck this up in the worst possible way.

This I hadn't planned.

Pacing in my office, I wondered what had gone wrong. I wondered when the reigns had been snatched away from me. I had tried to be as subtle as possible, but she'd come in already on the defensive. I should have realized that although she was tough, she was still young. She was still a woman.

What the hell had I been thinking? He'd been planning a take over and she'd thrown it in my face. Damn Chloe Sullivan and her unpredictable ways.

How was I going to fix it? With a muffled curse, I dug out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed her number. With apprehension building in my veins and the need to run out after her prevalent in my limbs, I let it ring. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. I'd already been reaching for my office door when she picked up on the fifth ring.

"I have nothing to say to you Luthor."

Simmering in my belly, the monster coiled for strike, but I swallowed it down and let out a slow breath. "Good. Then maybe you can listen. I shouldn't have tried to bully you into this."

"Damn skippy."

"I shouldn't have tried to cloak it under the pretence of an interview."

"No shit."

The spurt of frustrated breath hissed in my ear. "Damn it woman will you stop interrupting, I'm trying to say something."

"Be done with it Luthor, I have things to do."

God, this woman was frustrating. She would never follow any lead. She would be constant aggravation, she'd challenge him on every turn, stick out her leg to trip him at his worst and she'd never do as she told. How could I not want her? "I wanted to see you."

"Mission accomplished."

The muscle in my jaw hardened. "I still want to see you."

There was momentary silence on the other end, before she asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because besides all those things I already know about you Chloe, I also know how you feel in my arms." I couldn't help the dry swallow. Infinitely glad she couldn't see me now, I decided to play this carefully. There was no need to frighten her again. "I know how soft your skin is. I know how you smell, like cinnamon and coffee ground. I know that you'll taste like brandy and apples. I know how your eyes change color when you see something you like. I know how your body sings. I know where to touch you to make you catch your breath. I know how well you'd fit me in all the right places. And I know I didn't call you over for just an interview because I know you didn't just come to interview me."

"Shut up Lex," she whispered huskily. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I always know what I'm saying Miss Sullivan. You can ask anyone. I'm Lex Luthor." There was an agonizing pause and wondered if she'd hung up. "Chloe?"

"You really are an asshole." Then there was the distinct beep and the line went dead.

Jesus Christ. Stalking to my desk, I reached out to pick up my car keys when my office door slapped open.

I was barely in time to turn around and gawk at the hurricane that is Chloe Sullivan as she furiously marched into my room and leapt at me.

Bracing myself for impact, one hand behind me on the desk, I caught her around the waist, squeezing my eyes shut anticipating the slap that was eminent.

It took me a moment to get over the shock of having warm, albeit poignantly clumsy, lips pressed firmly against mine. Eyes snapping open I watched Chloe Sullivan kiss me with a fervor that lit a fire in my belly and turned my insides to liquid. Of course let it not be said that Alexander Joseph Luthor is slow on the uptake because, while her mouth twisted into a decidedly knowing smile against mine, I ploughed one hand into her hair and kissed her senseless.

&&&&&&&

I could just imagine the look on Alice's face when I'd stormed past her back to his office. And although it was infinitely gratifying to have naked Lex on his hard mahogany desk, it was even better to realize that Lex Luthor had been effectively compromised.

Alice served her notice the next morning.

THE END


End file.
